Shadow Luigi's Plaza
by Jedi Master Adam
Summary: Chapter6 is up and running.MORE HUMOR!!!
1. Shadow Luigi is born

Shadow Luigi's Plaza  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario charters but I do own Shadow Luigi do not take him or he will kill you. Chapter 1 Shadow Luigi is born. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ??? : (Walks in to Wario's Shop.)  
  
Wario: Wecome to Wario's shop I am Wario now what do you want?  
  
??? : The Fire Mask and that sword.  
  
Wario: Good that will be 80 coins. (??? gives him 80 coins.)  
  
??? : (Puts on mask and leaves.) Now what should test my Powers on? (Sees Ed.T)  
  
Ed.T: Hi Luigi.  
  
(A/N: The fire mask makes ??? look like Luigi.)  
  
??? : (Swings the sword and fire comes out of it.)  
  
Ed.T: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH I AM ON FIRE! (Jumps in to lake.)  
  
???: Cool I mean Hot Bowser will like this.  
  
At Bowser lair.  
  
Bowser: WHEN WILL HE COME BACK!!!  
  
BowserJr: He will come back soon.  
  
Koopa: He is at the door.  
  
BowserJr: YEAH! (Opens door)  
  
Bowser: FINALLY! So, what's your name?  
  
???: Shadow Luigi. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dark Yami: So what will happen? Find out next chapter.  
  
Mario: And remember 4 reviews=chapter 2 so bye. 


	2. The Shadow Bros Vs The Mario Bros

The Shadow Bros. Vs. The Mario Bros.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know Mario and gang but I own Shadow Luigi and Ed.T if you take them Shadow Luigi will kill you. Now on to the story.  
  
At Peach's castle.  
  
Peach: Now who wants to make fun of Luigi!? (All but Luigi says yes.  
  
Luigi: I hate all of you.  
  
Everyone but Luigi: Who cares!  
  
Luigi: I do! (Then Shadow Mario crashes through the window.)  
  
Peach: Rats that $107.93 down the drain.  
  
Mario:(Puts on F.L.U.D.D. and squirts Shadow Mario.) Take that!  
  
Luigi: Let me help. (Tries to punch Shadow Mario but misses and gets covered in goo.) ewww. (Then Shadow Luigi comes through the same window.)  
  
Mario& Luigi: Who are you!?  
  
Shadow Luigi: Shadow Luigi.  
  
Luigi: I don't care who you are. (Doing the punch, punch, kicks four times, Mario is squirting Shadow Mario, and Mario is being covered in goo Then Shadow Luigi slashes Luigi right arm and burning it. Luigi: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH WATER WATER!  
  
Mario: O.K.( Squirts Luigi.)  
  
Shadow Mario:(who is badly hurt) Retreat!( Jumps out window.)  
  
Shadow Luigi: We will meet again.(Jumps out window.)  
  
Peach: What was that about?  
  
Mario: don't know.  
  
Peach: Well problem 1/2 solved.  
  
Luigi: What's problem 2?  
  
Peach: Giving me $85.53. Dark Yami: What will happen fine out in chapter 3.  
  
Mario: No flames or I will flame you back so bye. 


	3. The Plan but one missing thing and Luigi...

D.Y.Y. : Hi Ya I am back and Dark Yami Yugi my new name and thank everyone for review and Ed.T will you please do the disclaimer.? Ed.T: O.K. D.Y.Y. does not own Mario and gang but owns me and Shadow Luigi. Mama mia.  
  
Chapter 3 The plan but one thing missing and Luigi gets his water sword. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ At Mario's house Mario and Luigi are looking at the TV.  
  
Luigi: Mario have seen those guys?  
  
Mario: Well Shadow me yes Shadow you no. Hey Luigi!  
  
Luigi: Yes?  
  
Mario: I think you need a tool so lets go to old man E. Gadd shall we?  
  
Luigi: O.K. .  
  
(Later at Bower's castle.)  
  
Bower: Good Job now I have this plan but I need some thing.  
  
Shadow Mario & Shadow Luigi: What is it!?  
  
Bower: Its (Whispers the plan and what's missing.) got it?  
  
Shadow Mario: Yes we do.  
  
Shadow Luigi: We won't fail you king Bower.(Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi are gone faster than you can say Wario, Larry, Bob, and Ted are Dumb.)  
  
(Later back with Mario and Luigi)  
  
Mario: Are we there yet ?  
  
Luigi: No.  
  
Mario: Are we there yet?  
  
Luigi: No.  
  
Mario: Are we there yet?  
  
Luigi: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!  
Mario: Are we there yet.  
  
Luigi: Yes.  
  
Mario: YAY.  
  
(Inside lab.)  
  
E. Gadd: So you came to have a tool?  
  
Luigi: Yes for me.  
  
E. Gadd: O.K. we have the turbo plant, water sword, blue dream and the fire X-ray.  
  
Luigi: I will take the water sword.  
  
E. Gadd: Good that will be $100.99 please.  
  
Luigi: WHAT!!!!  
  
(Now lets see the Shadow Bros. shall we? )  
  
Shadow Luigi: Do you know the plan well?  
  
Shadow Mario: Yes I do but one thing is missing.  
  
Shadow Luigi: What?  
  
Shadow Mario: The Mario Bros.  
  
Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ed.T: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$ D.Y.Y.: What is the plan will Luigi get what he what's and why did Ed.T say SHUT UP??? Find out in chapter 4. Ja de. 


	4. Shadow bros tring to get the thing missi...

D.Y.Y.: Hi ya some one taken Shadow Luigi and I have to save him. (sees Shadow Luigi in front of him) How did you get away? Shadow Luigi: Easy I kill her. D.Y.Y.: O_O Now to everyone who does not want do die read this I do not own Mario and gang but I do own Shadow Luigi take him and die. And I own Ed.T you can take him and not die so on with the story. Ed.T: Hey! Chapter 4: Shadow Bros. Trying to get the thing missing. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ ( Out side the haunted place with trees the Shadow Bros. Standing at the start.)  
  
ShadowMario: Do we have to go in there?  
  
ShadowLuigi: Yes we have to or else something bad will happen.  
  
ShadowMario: I know what it is and it won't be lemons.  
  
ShadowLuigi:-_-;; Well put bro now(Mario's voice)Let's a go.(drags SM to the haunted place with trees.)  
  
2 days later.  
  
The Shadow Bros. got out of the haunted place with trees.  
  
ShadowLuigi: Well here we are.(looking at a big house with a W on it.)  
  
Shadow Mario: Well let's go in.(knocks on door and Waluigi gets it.)  
  
Waluigi: Who the heck are you!?  
  
ShadowLuigi: We need a thing that can make a good land in to a dark land so can you give us it?  
  
Waluigi: Let me think.......uh NO!!!(Slams the door.)  
  
ShadowMario: Well that was a good idea. NOT!!!  
  
ShadowLuigi: Well then you think of something.  
  
Shadow Mario: Well lets be... @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Note: I need a idea of what SM and SL will be so you can tell me what SM and SL will be when you review please do that by pressing on the button down there. Ja ne 


	5. Gay stuff, 10099, fire, cussing, and mom

DYY: Hiya I will be not post the next soon because I have to take care of my kittens Luigi and Daisy so don't bug me about being too lazy to post the next chapter and I still need a idea what Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi will be in the next chapter to get the thing from Wario and Waluigi so please tell me what they will be when you review now on with the story. Chapter 5: Gay stuff, $100.99, fire, cussing ,and Mom. Disclaimer: I do own Shadow Luigi and Ed.T but I don't have anything else. **************************************************************************** ** At where Mario and Luigi (not my cat .) are..  
  
Luigi: Why is the price so high?  
  
E.Gadd: I don't know.^_^  
  
Luigi and Mario:-_-;;  
  
Luigi: Mario can you please give me $70 I have $30?  
  
Mario: No.  
  
Luigi: Pllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee?????????  
  
Mario: (sighs)Well....O.K. Weege.(Gives Luigi $70.)  
  
Luigi: YAY!!!^_^ (gives E.Gadd $100.99.)  
  
Mario and Luigi left the lab.  
  
Mario: So you think you can handle your sword?  
  
Luigi: Yep.  
  
Mario: Well let's see if you can.( Sees Ed.T.) I found out how good you can handle that thing.(Sneaks behind Ed.T and eats a fire flower and throws 18 fire balls at his butt.)  
  
Ed.T:(Is running like a baka person.)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: I will save you.......um.... Mario how do you get water out of it?  
  
Mario:_ Just swing it.-_-  
  
Luigi: O.K. (Does so and the water hits Ed.T but the fire is not out.)  
  
Ed.T: AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luigi: I will try again!(Does so and water hits Ed.T but it is still not out.) WHY WON'T THIS PIECE OF****WORK.  
  
Mario: O_o Luigi this is a G story don't used cussing words!  
  
Luigi: Sorry.( Swing his water sword at Ed.T this time all fire is put out.)  
  
Ed.T: (Is jumping for joy.)  
  
Mario: Looks like you can handle that thing Luigi.  
  
Luigi: Yep..Mario did you put Ed.T on fire?  
  
Mario: I..er...um ...un...  
  
Luigi: Gasp I am going to tell our Mom!(runs away.)MOM MOM MARIO SET SOMEONE ON FIRE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Luigi don't tell!(runs after Luigi.) MOM MOM LUIGI SAID A CUSS WORD AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DYY: So did you like it?  
  
Shadow Luigi: I wasn't in the chapter so I hate it!  
  
Ed.T: I am not that gay.  
  
DYY: Shut up Shadow Luigi and Ed.T there is a bazooka behind you.  
  
Ed.T: (Screams like a girl.)WHERE!!!!!!!!!???????????????( Looks behind and sees LuigiYugi. (My cats Luigi and Daisy last names will be Yugi from now on in this fic.)  
  
DYY: I have to put Shadow Luigi and Ed.T in cage so I can play with LuigiYugi.Ja ne 


	6. I don't have a clue

Chapter 6  
I don't have a clue  
  
DYY: Hiya I'm back and I got a review yay Let's see who it is from(Is reading the review.) is from B.W.M let's see what he has to said about my best story ever.  
  
B.W.M-Good story so far.  
  
DYY: Why thank you.^_^  
  
B.W.M-Can you please review the sequel to my first story?  
  
DYY: I will just as soon make this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Shadow Luigi and Ed.T the rest I don't but I wish I did.^_^  
  
DYY: I hate my computer.-_-;;  
  
Chapter 6: I don't have a clue. ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Let's look how the Shadow bros. are doing, Mario and Luigi got grounded for 5 weeks.O_O  
  
Shadow Mario: I think you should be a chimney sweeper.  
  
Shadow Luigi: ..........Oh I get it I will be that and I say ''Hello I heard your chimney is dirty'' when I come in you will make it dirty when I am cleaning you will take the thing got it...good. ____________________________________________________________________________ _ Later that day Shadow Mario is on the roof of Wario and Waluigi's house and Shadow Luigi was dress up as a chimney sweeper out side the door, and knocks on it and this time Wario opens it. ____________________________________________________________________________ __ Wario: Hey your not the Pizza guy!!!!  
  
Shadow Luigi:(in Ryou's voice.I don,t own YU-GI-OH.) Hello there I heard your chimney is dirty can I come in?  
  
Wario: Sure you can.  
  
(Shadow Mario makes the Chimney dirty.)  
  
Shadow Luigi: (comes in starts cleaning the chimney with his Fire sword but when fire and goo are mix together Shadow Luigi gets on fire and he is running in the house.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(runs out of house.) Shadow Mario: (is on the ground.) What's eating him?  
  
Shadow Luigi:(is being chaste by a Chomp andrunning for his life.)AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SAID A MOUTHFUL AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow Mario: (Burps.) I hate my bro.-_-;;;;(runs to door and knocks it down.) Can I please have the evil,bad,thing that you have? Wario: O.K.(gives him the thing which is a big portal.)  
  
Shadow Mario: HAHAHA thank you Mr.Wario.(runs away.)  
  
Waluigi: Who was that?  
  
Wario: I don't know but not the Pizza guy.  
  
DYY: so did you like it yes or yes? Well anyway I have to go read the story that B.W.M wanted me to read so ja ne. 


End file.
